


【Breddy】宇宙终极答案

by blueapplepie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueapplepie/pseuds/blueapplepie
Summary: Eddy讨厌姜和蘑菇。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 24





	【Breddy】宇宙终极答案

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 清水 无差 OOC 时间线混乱  
> ※ 充满私人趣味的降智日常

Brett长到十七岁，一直不怎么挑食。而他的朋友Eddy在这方面是个反面教材，至少他听Eddy抱怨过不下十次：“每一次、每一次我妈妈都试图在丸子里、在菜的缝隙里塞满生姜碎末，我真的，我真的——”

“呃……起码我知道它们非常贵。这样想会让你好受一些吗？”

Eddy被迫回忆起那种辛辣，脸上写满了“兄弟你认真的吗”，有气无力地说：“谢谢，我下回会把他们当作辣味黄金吃下去的。”

但有关Eddy的挑食历史，最知名的还是蘑菇故事，Brett少说旁听了七八遍完整的故事。

“所以，是在我三岁的时候……”

“可能因为切得不够小，那块口蘑塞住了我的喉咙……”

“Dude，”Brett说，“你上次说是金针菇。”

Eddy回头死命瞪他。

“抱歉，大概我记错了——forgetting problem，原谅我。”Brett举起双手，从善如流。

17岁的Brett最终还是为过去几年间频频让好友陷入尴尬付出了代价。他吃配餐里的蘑菇卡住了，卡得两眼瞪大，脸色苍白。Eddy第一个发现，吓得脸比他还白，立刻冲去对面给了他一套海姆立克急救。这引起了餐厅的一点骚乱，不过很快Brett就把那块东西喷出来了。他咳嗽两声，略放大了一点儿音量，友善地向周边的客人们说：“抱歉，一个挺糟糕的餐间秀，希望没打扰你们进餐的兴致。”

人们笑着把头转回去了。

他落回座位，看到他亲爱的友人六神无主，额头布满了汗——也许有部分是因为整个餐厅的注目礼——Eddy轻声说：“我真怕你死了…！幸好你像我一样幸运。”

Brett捏了捏他的手，让他确认自己还活着。不过，天哪，Eddy的手真的好凉。

缓过来之后，Eddy像从前每一次聊起蘑菇故事时一样总结陈词：“当你还是个孩子的时候被蘑菇卡住，意味着这辈子你都没法摆脱窒息的恐惧了。”

Brett现在同意了。他说：“我以后没法吃蘑菇了，它们每一口尝起来都像濒死的三岁Eddy Chen。”

Eddy皱着眉头拒绝了这个比喻：他不觉得自己尝起来有那么恶心。

在接下来的晚餐时间里他们讨论了Eddy的手，原因是Brett抱怨：“老天你的拇指关节真的太硬了，我肚子上估计已经有淤青了。”Eddy于是把手伸出来，宽厚、修长，而且灵活，看起来完全是一双大人的手了。

虽然小一岁，但Eddy却是他们中先换上全尺寸琴的那一个。而即使是现在，Brett还是不得不冒着抽筋的风险去按那些八度和十度，或者给自己设计一套乱七八糟的指法只为了不要总用小指去够正确的位置。

“这世界上甚至有手小的独奏家吗？”Brett几乎是有些嫉妒地盯着Eddy的手，那双手按八度从不费力。

但Eddy其实也在盯着Brett的手，它们此刻正捧着一个大大的、装着热茶的马克杯，像松鼠捧着一颗巨大的松塔，那种方式让他觉得可爱。不过他的嘴巴还是自动回答了：“女性独奏家的手就会小些……Janine Jansen、Mutter、Hilary Hahn，这可一点不影响她们伟大。”

Brett几乎被友人完全赤诚的期许和喜爱打倒，人生中非常少见地尴尬了。他捏了捏自己发烫的耳朵，把带蘑菇的餐盘推远了。

但，至少在Eddy眼里，他的这位朋友几乎就是完美的。拉琴优秀，高瞻远瞩，任何时候都不卑不亢、条理分明，而他甚至还能和遇到的绝大部分人见第一面就聊起天来！他总是羡慕地看着和街边女孩热聊的Brett，在心里哀叹自己不够有吸引力。

Brett不以为然：“你完全在胡说！”他细数了向Eddy Chen表达过好感的女生，有些甚至让Eddy质疑（“她只不过给我送了自己做的三明治！”“只不过？”），最后他总结：“大多数都因为你不回应而不了了之了，但仍然有些女孩还在持续朝你散发魅力。你该试试去和她们约会！”

“不，约会禁止。”Eddy绝望地嚎叫。“我会搞砸的！”

Brett没说话。Eddy有些不安，担心自己刚刚说话太直白，但Brett突然眼睛一亮：

“那么double date怎么样？我向你担保不会尴尬的！”

于是，他们试着来了一场四人约会，目的地是动物园。Eddy企图抗议（“我以为我们只要待在家里就能见到足够的蛇和各种虫子了？”），但Brett对此置之不理。一路上，Brett负责预约门票、订餐、模仿动物的怪叫和在昆虫与爬行类展馆走在最前面（Eddy不情愿地在心里道谢），他是那么幽默友善，以至于Eddy的女伴Rosie也频频用微笑的眼睛注视他。

他们在动物园门口愉快地告别，两人同行回家。Brett很快发现好友的坏心情，疑惑、恳求地看着他，而Eddy本来就没学会怎么和他生气，很快不情愿地嘟囔起来：“你今天可不仅对Ella很好，你也很关照Rosie不是吗？说真的，你做得不赖……”他的声音渐渐弱下去。

而Brett已经恍然大悟，真诚地向他道歉：“Bro很抱歉，我只是希望这次四人约会的气氛会更好一些。但很显然我搞砸了，我应该控制和Rosie搭话的频率……”

看到他的表情，Eddy就已经完全不生气了，但还是硬撑出一点气场，继续控诉完：“是啊，到最后你连和Rosie说话都比我多两倍！”

Brett看起来有点迷惑，他结结巴巴地说“当然，我的问题，是的”，又犹犹豫豫地好像还想说些什么。

但他最后什么也没说。Eddy看起来已经不生气了，这已经够了。

当然，Eddy之后还是成功谈了恋爱。那女孩非常可爱。要Eddy说，发展一段浪漫关系的感受就像被裹进泡泡里，柔软、甜蜜而梦幻，偶有争吵也并不真的伤害到谁。他喜欢爱人的感觉。

只不过当他和女孩在路口分别，回家路上，他脑子里的乐谱、分句、录音又都一层层冒了出来：Brett最近在练他的肖斯塔科维奇，而我的巴赫也快要上台了；昨晚睡前弓毛拧松了吗；噢天，明天和Brett约在琴房见面，只有短短的一小时，我是让他听听我的分句还是讨论下指法？时间真不够用呐……

这种时候，他就自然而然地从破裂的泡泡中掉下来，双脚重新踩上坚实的地面，拾起他的小提琴和Brett站在一起，好像理所应当他就应该在那，好像歪来倒去的不倒翁最后总会回到原位。

或许正是因为这样，从一段浪漫关系里离开并没有让他那么痛苦。他只是回归原位而已。

大学时，Eddy把自己的骨头摔折了几根，他坐在轮椅上，被迫和Brett24小时绑定了几个月。

而他们的朋友惊讶地问：“你们原先没有24小时待在一起吗？”

总而言之，他们现在待在同一间屋子里，都湿着头发——Eddy避免提及这几周来他都是怎么洗澡的——Brett在练一首赋格，而他，被困在轮椅上，靠看书打发时间。

在他发掘这个兴趣之前，他只能阴着脸听Brett练琴，好几回都随便找了理由冲他发脾气。而Brett总是一言不发地走开，拿着擦琴布和松香回来，安静地伺候他的琴，消磨一点儿时间再若无其事地开口：“Mr. Chen，今天想吃什么？”

而他早就被愧疚折磨得愿意投诚：“……那家泰国菜吧。还有我要一升装的珍珠奶茶。”

Brett点点头。

“奶茶不许你喝！”他又恶狠狠地说。

当然，最后还是两个人合伙喝完了它。

Eddy想起坏脾气的自己就禁不住脸颊发烫，作为报复，他大声地在心里嘲笑Brett非要为他的洁癖插上第二根吸管，明明推来推去很快就分不清哪边才是自己的吸管了。

“Eddy，需要提醒吗？你很久没翻页了。”

“呃…！不，我只是在思考……嗯，宇宙的终极秘密为什么是42？”

Brett困惑地皱了一秒钟眉头，放弃和这个电波怪人讨论小说：“来听听我的巴赫，我需要一些建议。”

“当然。”Eddy放下书，把外星人的苦恼甩在身后，放任自己沉浸在巴赫庄严的流动里。

后来他们毕业、做频道、街头卖艺、世界巡演，从未离开过彼此身边。在二十多岁的某个莫名其妙的瞬间，Eddy福至心灵，意识到如果世界上真的存在属于他的唯一答案（key），那只可能是“Brett Yang”。他眼睛水亮、嘴唇充血、脸颊绯红地看着拍摄的搭档，感到自己滚烫的血在动脉里砰砰地搏动。

而他的搭档对着他热切的眼神，只是皱着眉头走过来：“你的脸好红。”又用手摸了摸他的额头，“果然发烧了。”接着毫不客气地在别人家里翻箱倒柜，熟门熟路找到体温枪。

38.7℃，高烧。

当天的拍摄计划被独裁者Brett取消了。病号Eddy仍然捂着自己一颗热腾腾的心，在Brett为他忙里忙外煮肉粥的时候还要裹着小棉被站在厨房外打扰他。

“Brett。”

“怎么了？”

“Brett。”

“在。”

“Brett？”

“……到底怎么了？”

“就叫叫你！”Eddy感到自己热滚滚的脸颊上情不自禁地漾起笑容。

Brett把米和水先煮上，开始切肉丝，给他补充蛋白质。

“Brett！”Eddy还在重复幼稚的叫名字游戏。

“Eddy。”Brett低头切着肉，“你知道我们一直会在一起的吧？”

Eddy被打乱了节奏，无措地回答：“啊？是的，我知道，我们有TwoSet Channel……”

“我不只在说TwoSet，我在说Brett＆Eddy。”Brett把肉切好了，又拿起不知道什么东西开始切。

“……嗯，是。我们一直都在一起。”

“所以，这就够了，不是吗？”Brett耸了耸肩，把肉放进锅里，又把案板上剩下的倒进厨余垃圾，“‘42’，对吧？我们早就有答案了。不需要理由，我们只是知道。”

他看起来像座毫不动摇的山峰。

Eddy看着他，感到退烧药的效力正在发作。他开始觉得冷了。

洗手，擦拭台面，换上外衣。干脆利落。最后他从他身边走开，说：“走了，下周见。粥再煮半小时可以吃了。”

Eddy听到关门的声音，像被什么定在了原地。厨房里有淡淡的米香。垃圾桶里有一些切得很细的姜丝。他蹲下来，看到黑色垃圾袋的褶皱里卡着小半截半透明的指甲。

Eddy茫茫然地站起身，凭着一股涌上心头的、烧着的意气，游魂一样想要飘到他的身边。他冲出门，盛大而无望的金橙色落日瞬间涌进家门，落在他睫毛上。

不知不觉他停在门口，默默看着Brett融化进布里斯班美丽的夕阳里，意识到他的朋友在十几年前已经做出过关于他今后最好的预言：Eddy恨他的生活；但他们还是会在每一个下周相见。不需要原因不需要承诺，仅仅因为这就是他们一致相信、唯一确定的答案。


End file.
